Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to hunting and recreational vehicles and more particularly, to a support frames and covers adapted for attachment to recreational vehicles including all-terrain vehicles, such as xe2x80x9cfour-wheelers,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cthree-wheelers,xe2x80x9d and snowmobiles and other recreational vehicles hereinafter collectively referred to as ATVs.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A well known problem which exists in the use of uncovered ATVs, is exposure of the driver to the elements. These vehicles are designed for operation in the manner of a motorcycle and usually do not even incorporate a windshield for protection of the driver.
Various structures for covering ATVs and providing shelter to the occupant(s) therein are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,017, dated Aug. 21, 1990, to Norton, describes a kit for a removable top assembly for all-terrain vehicles. The kit includes a pair of upright support bows which flexibly support a top cover and a front wind screen. However, while the Norton kit may provide protection to the ATV driver from the front and above the vehicle, the Norton kit does not provide the driver with any side protection, such as side doors or windows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,175, dated Oct. 5, 1999 to Clardy, describes a vehicle canopy which surrounds the upper body of the driver of an ATV. The canopy consists of multiple frames which are connected together to form a rigid canopy. The sides of the canopy are enclosed with two flexible side windows which are moveable to allow a driver to enter and exit the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,601, dated Apr. 20, 1993 to Guillot, describes a frame and cover for an ATV which address some of the short-comings of previous cover designs by providing an ATV with a rigid cover that completely encloses the driver on all sides. However, the Guillot frame design does not facilitate ready installation and/or removal from an ATV. In addition, it would be impractical to remove, break down and store the Guillot frame on the ATV when the frame is not in use, particularly if the ATV were hauling additional cargo.
The present invention differs from the prior ATV covers by providing a cover which may be readily attached to an ATV to provide the driver with a canopy which may be configured to partially or entirely enclose the driver. The canopy of the present invention may also be readily removed from the ATV and be broken down for compact storage and transport. In addition, the present canopy, when in place over an ATV, may be fitted with additional canopy structures to provide a parked ATV with a fully enclosed vestibule or tent-like shelter adjacent to the ATV and which may also provide a connecting structure which may link shelters of adjacent ATVs.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The invention in various of its embodiment is summarized below. Additional details of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The abstract provided herewith is intended to comply with 37 CFR 1.72 and is not intended be used in determining the scope of the claimed invention.
The present invention provides a cover for an ATV which is readily attachable and detachable to and from the vehicle. The cover of the present invention has a variety of configurations which provides the driver of the ATV with a wide variety of coverage options.
Some embodiments of the invention are directed to a vehicle frame and cover which may be characterized as a support frame designed to be removably or fixedly mounted to substantially any ATV. The cover is a flexible cover which may have a variety of fasteners for ready engagement and disengagement from the support frame. In some embodiments both the cover and frame may be quickly and easily removed from the ATV as desired.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the cover is a canopy the is disposed in front, above and behind the driver leaving the sides of the rider exposed.
In at least one embodiment of the invention side panels may be attached to the canopy to completely enclose the driver.
In some embodiments the support frame and cover may be configured to enclose driver of the ATV as well as any passenger or cargo as desired.
The invention may also be embodied to include one or more vestibules and additional enclosures which may be attached to the vehicle canopy to provide a stationary ATV with an attached shelter. The attached shelter may be readily engaged to one of the open sides of the canopy thereby allowing the canopy and shelter to provide the ATV as well as an area adjacent thereto with protection from the elements. Such a shelter would allow a driver to utilize the present invention as a hunting blind, a fish house, etc.
The canopy may be configured to include one shelter or two shelters attached thereto. Each shelter is configured to be engaged to an open side of the canopy. In some embodiments a connecting shelter may be provided to link the canopy of multiple ATVs.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the shelter includes a skirt, the skirt extends from the first portion of the shelter to the ground.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, the skirt has end regions which may be engaged to the front and rear of the ATV as well as a second shelter skirt which is located on the opposite side of the vehicle.
The canopy as well as any adjacent shelters are easily set up and/or removed from the ATV. Both the canopy and the shelter are comprised of flexible covers which overlay a plurality of support member. The various support members may be flexible or rigid and are readily engageable to a variety of surfaces and/or structure on the ATV. When removed from the ATV and fully collapsed, the various components of the present invention may be bundled together in a relatively light weight, low volume package which is easily transportable by the ATV, even in the presence of a significant amount of additional cargo.
The material of the flexible cover of the canopy and shelter is preferably water resistant and may in fact be waterproof. The material may also include one or more transparent sections which act as windows for the driver or other person to see through. The windows may be flexible transparent plastic or some other substantially transparent material.
As is apparent from the above brief description, the present invention may be embodied in a variety of ways to provide an ATV and the ATV driver and/or other persons with a wide range of coverage options.